Firearm ejectors may be used to eject and/or discard a cartridge casing from a firearm after the cartridge casing has been fired. When using a firearm, the process of shooting and subsequently ejecting an empty cartridge casing may include a bolt and/or a bolt head guiding a cartridge from a cartridge supply (e.g., a magazine) into a cartridge chamber. After the cartridge is positioned and/or secured in the cartridge chamber, a firing pin may be released by actuating a trigger (e.g., a trigger mechanism). After being released, the firing pin strikes a base of the cartridge and a projectile (e.g., a bullet) projects out of the cartridge chamber and through a barrel of the firearm. In some examples, a force(s) and/or gas(es) that is released from the ignition of the charge is used to cycle and/or displace the bolt and/or breech block. In piston operated firearms, gases from the cartridge ignition act against a piston and drive a bolt rearward toward a stock and/or rear of the firearm. As the breech moves toward the rear of the firearm, a cartridge extractor on the bolt and/or bolt head extracts the cartridge casing from the cartridge chamber and an ejector causes the cartridge casing to be ejected from the firearm.